Everlasting Fate
by RedRose722
Summary: Zelda is in love with two men, Link & Marth, What can she do? Who will she choose? What if she doesn't choose at all? Is Roy a peace maker or is he inlove to? ZeldaxLink ZeldaxMarth. DISCONTINUED 2005!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Super Smash Brothers.  
………………………………...

Plot: The plot of this story is a romance between Zelda and Marth and Link. I'm not sure which one she'll end up with yet. It's most like those stories when the a someone -Zelda- loves two men but can't choose but end's up choosing the wrong one first but then find's out that the other one is just perfect for her. If you can, leave review's about whom you wish Zelda to end up with. -RedRose722- 

The usual relaxing wind gusted toward's his hair, making his golden blonde hair dance in the breeze. He had ocean blue eye's that seemed to fit just right on his face. His face was pale, which was amazing on how much time he spends in the sun. He wore a green tunic with white tights. The sewing line was easy to see on the side's of the tights. He wore a brown belt which held most of his aquipment. On the side you see what made Link feel proud, the Master Sword. The elegant sword that has been used by the hero before him. Link killed many monstrous creatures many times with this sword. He let out a small gasp of breath as he jumped up and mounted the sadle.

(Links POV)

My hair kept blowing behind my head which gave my scalp a feeling a cold air. The rough bumps as the horse galloped towards the castle was getting to this point, annoying, but I shall keep it, For by horse is the quickest way for me to see my lovely, Zelda. A smile began to form apon my face as I thought of being near Zelda. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes on. She had long golden blonde hair like mine. Her elven ear's were aquiped with Triforce decorated ear rings that complimented her skin tone quite lovely. Her eyes are a magnificent light blue that if possible, might even be glow in the dark! She was nice and slim and her hip's weren't to big or to small. Her leg's were long and slender and her face looked as if it was carved by the goddesses! The smile had turned into a big grin when I thought of me and Zelda actually becoming, lovers. In love with one another, Being around her all the time.

(End Links Pov)

Link let out a small sigh and continued riding on.

-Mean while-

Marth sat on a high hilltop, looking about. He let out a sigh as he layed back. The young prince of altea, which could get any girl if he wanted to, Didn't even bother. He had been invited to a few parties at the Hylian Castle. He had his eyes on the Princess. She, he knew, would be hard to get for she was born of noble birth and was always guarded. He closed his eyes and sat back up again, looking over at the couples walking together. He could imagine Zelda and him walking together, holding hands, and gazing over at the pond. He had a shimery navy blue hair and handsome blue eyes. His face was smooth and always looked perfect. He wore a tiara that had a blue gem at the top. His armour shone out into the sunlight. He work blue pants that looked great on his figure. His long cape the color of his hair, Brought out more of his eyes.  
"I just wish I could see her again" He said as he got up and turned his back to the couples, Spotting his friend, Roy.

Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I haven't written on fan fiction in a while so this probably isn't the best story. -Sigh- Oh well… Xp

REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S I'M STUCK HERE!  
3 RedRose722 


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Super Smash Brothers.**_

_Ok so far, The story isn't comming out great. I need some idea's! Please! Ugh! Help is loves so much._

_Marth with Zelda: 1 vote  
Link with Zelda: 2 votes_

Whoever get's 20 votes firstis going to be the main couple. :- Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Marth  
_  
Marth jumped up, using is sword to help him lift his armor, He didn't need much help, He had a great amount of strength. He ran towards Roy, who was beckoning at him to come forward. When Marth arrived by the redhead's side, He patted him on the shoulder and began to catch his breath. "You have called for me, Have you not?" Marth said nobly. Roy only laughed at the way he tried to act noble as he was still in a whirl wind. "Yes I have called for, There is good news." Roy said, holding up a scroll with the Hylian symbol on the metal. Roy waited for Marth to ask but instead he just grabbed the scroll away from him. "Interesting! This is perfect! We are invited to go the Hylian Ball! Well, I am a friend of the king." Marth said with a little brag in his tone when he spoke of his friendship.

_-Link-  
_  
Link could see the castle gate and the castle gate guard signaling it was time to slow down. He turned the gallop into a trot and soon he was at the gate. He gave the guard a glance at his face and the guard graciously opened the gate for the hero. As the metal decorated gates opened, a squeaking sound was heard. "Thank you!" He shouted as he bowed his head and began trotting on by. As he entered the barn he tied up his horse and, on foot, began running towards the entrance. The earring he wore was a signal to everyone that he was the hero, the rescuer of the Princess Zelda, The Hero of time. He opened up the door to see his beautiful Zelda sitting on wooden chair that the people of the Hyrule had made for her.  
"Zelda?" Link said trying to get her back to the this world, She seemed to be zoning out. "Hm, Yes? Oh Link! Sorry I was kind of zoning out there." She said as a rosy blush played on her pale cheeks. Just as Link suspected, she _was _zoning out.

"I kind of noticed" He said walking towards her. He gave her a hello hug, the usual routine. Zelda gave him a peck on the cheek as a Lady would do to greet someone. They stayed and chatted for a while until a knock was hear at the door. Zelda smiled as she opened the door, She loved company.

_(Marths Pov)_

I knocked on the door and waiting not for long as the Elegant Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, Answered the door. Behind me was Roy, tugging at my shirt to show me some stupid thing, as usual. "Hello Zelda" I said as I gave her a small hug but instead of her giving me a tight hug like the other girl in Altea, She gave me a kiss on the cheek, I guess that's how they do things here. I spotted a tall blonde man in the back wearing green, I assumed it was link, but he looked a little mad. I gave Zelda a quick kiss on her cheek, Just to prove what a gem I am. "I have came to respond to this invitation" I said, breaking the hug. "Yes, You and Roy are invited to the annual kingdom party. We will be celebrating the return of Summer." She said with a smile on her face. I love her smile, It was so attractive, Her manners, Her respect, Everything about her, I just love it.

_(End Pov)_

Roy jumped forward, having felt ignored by Marth the attention hog. He walked forward and knelt honorably. He took her hand and kissed it and looked up at her smiling. "Greetings Zelda, You look lovely today, I might say." He said complimenting her causing her to blush and smile back. "Thank you very much" She said accepting the compliment as he stood up. Link and Marth were giving death glares at Roy.

_(Links Pov)_

Those selfish Altean snobs. Moving in on my girl. I sighed a little walking towards the commotion since I had just been back where we were standing. "Hello Marth and Roy" I said with a little anger in my tone, I think Marth might of caught it because he was giving me another one of his glares. He annoys me so much, I don't even know how much I get urges to just scream at the top of lungs at him. I let out another silent sigh as he didn't respond to my greeting. "Greeting Oh Hero of Time" Roy teased me. It was ok when he did it, he wasn't after Zelda. I looked at Zelda and gave her a small smile and she smiled back at me. I love her smile so much. It draws me in. I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. There is a chance she might love me to, I mean, I save her life all the time! I patted her shoulder and leaned her in closer to me.

_(End Pov)_

Zelda giggled as Link brought her closer to him. "Link!" She said as his hand around his side tickled her.  
Marth couldn't get his eyes off his hand around her. It sickened him. He just wanted to take his sword and hack is hand right off. But he knew he couldn't. Unaware of the face that they have moved inside and the door was closed, He had been to busy in his train of thought that he didn't even remember walking inside. Roy was busy off to the side looking at the fish bowl, Examining them move as if it were a matter of life or death. He look mesmerized, but often, things like that do those sort of things to people, Look at Marth for instance, He was to busy starting at Link's hand he didn't even know he went inside!

**END CHAPTER**

_Review Replies:  
Royal Fanatic: Hehe.. I love LinkxZelda and MarthxZelda! OO WHAT? You say you don't like neither! Well.. Oh well atleast you chose Marthie! OO what did I just say?  
Razzkat: Link and Razzkat sitting in a tree… Yeah, I thought I'd make you happy.. Meep._

_Xiao-Darkcloud: Marth needs the love to ya know, hehe. But so does link! Thanks for the review!_

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Super Smash Brothers._**

**VOTES:  
**_Marth: 4  
Link: 2_

_Hehe! Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep voting! Remember whoever gets 20 votes first, wins.  
_

* * *

Roy was still lost inside the mind trapping aquarium. He looked like a baby eye balling their first cone of ice-cream. It was almost like he was an empty shell. Zelda interrupted the silence when she sneezed a quiet like sneeze. It was so soft, and to Marth and Link it was just so cute. Zelda blushed a little as she opened her mouth to speak, "I am sorry, Please excuse that." She said as the blush faded away. "Alrighty, oh and bless you" Link said, almost teasing Marth because he had spoken first. "Beg my pardons, I was lost in a train of thought, I wish to bless you for that delicate sneeze" Marth said, again, with a noble attitude. "It is quite alright, Thank you very much Marth, and thank you very much as well Link." Zelda began to walk towards Roy, and they both followed.

"Hey Roy, What are you doing?" Link said with emphasis on the word 'are'. "Nothing much, I am just watching the fish swim by, so far, Three of them has fecies stuck to their butts." Roy said with a soft chuckle. Zelda stifled a laugh, It was hard for any girl to resist following his laugh. He was just like a kid, but, well, more well-behaved.

Marth grunted a little as he pulled him back from this fish, avoiding any 'un-required' comments like that. "Owwie" Roy said as he was surprised by the sudden pull on his shoulder. Roy growled a little and turned his back to Marth. "Stop acting so childish and turn forward!" Marth scolded. Roy realized that it was rude because he also had his back to Zelda and Link who did nothing. He sighed and turned around, Apologizing to Zelda and Link, but no to Marth.

Link rubbed the back of his which was covered by the tights. Zelda looked at him weirdly and waiting for Link to answer back to it. "I'm sorry, I just had an unbearable itch on my leg" He said standing up, embarrassed. "No no, it's okay, I didn't mean anything bad" She said, assuring him that the look wasn't a bad one.

_(Marths Pov)_

"If I were Zelda, I would kick him out for such disrespect. I don't understand her patience with him. I'd better act a little romantic to get Zelda on my side." I thought to myself. I put my hand on the top of her arm and in a good mannered way, moved my fingers in circles, in good unison. Zelda looked shocked but got used to it in a second, I am handsome, who wouldn't?

_(End Pov)_

Marth chuckled to himself, Seeing Link give him that glare, the same glare he gave Link when he was tugging on Zelda. Marth was satisfied. He knew he could have any girl he wanted where he lived, Zelda seemed content around me, That was a good sign. Link looked fumed, but only let out a sigh, In a mannered way. Roy only laughed because he knew what was going on, those two were competing, and he knew it, he was going to watch them squirm. "Excuse me Link, Would you like some water, you are turning red?" Roy said teasing him again. Link was relieved when Zelda didn't catch that. "Zelda, can we sit down?" Roy said, pointed to the marble benches with the silver clothed cushions. Zelda nodded and spoke, "Come on, my legs are getting tired as well." as she walked over to them.

They all followed and sat down. "Thank you so much!" Roy said grate-fully as he sat down. Once they all sat down, a servant came by looking at Princess Zelda. He bowed and asked if Zelda and her guest's wanted anything to drink. "Well, I guess that we can all have some water." Zelda said, not asking, but in a kind way. The servant smiled at her kind tone and walked in the direction the kitchen.

Zelda yawned a bit and came leaned her head against Link, using his shoulder as a pillow. Links heart stopped. He smiled, draping his arm around Zelda, holding her closer to him. Roy pretended to make the sound of a bursting thermometer as he saw Marths eye twitch. Marth looked towards Roy and gave him a look that can kill.

_(Links Pov)_

"This is so awesome! Marth is surely jealous now because Zelda chose to lean on me. This is so great, This is another sign of our love. Marth has no chance now. " I thought to myself. I used the hand that was wrapped around her to rub her arm in a soothing matter. Suddenly I heard footsteps and there was the servant, pounding his feet, Trying to get himself to us faster.

_(End Pov)_

Zelda sat up, making Link look upset as the servant passed out the glasses. They all said thanks and allowed the servant to walk along in ease knowing the task was complete. Zelda put that glass to her lips, sipping on it , allowing her dry throat to be moist again. The rest of them did the same. Following Zelda's lead, the put their glasses down on the mantle behind them. The hallway they were sitting in was filled windows and Mostly everything was Marble.

"So, what should I wear to the party" Marth said bringing up a conversation.

"Well, Maybe you can wear a nice tuxedo. You can wear a gentle cape, something that is decent for a ball, not for a battle." Zelda said as Marth chuckled a bit. "Alright, thanks." Marth said as he chuckled a bit.

* * *

_Review Replies:  
_**MissPixel**: _Go right ahead, Rose is shorter to write, eh? Thanks I know I suck at grammar TT, but thanks for the 'great story' comment, that makes my retarded face smile.. like thisxD_

**Marthnerdsunite**: _OO um.. OO I'm not a big yaoi fan, I probably didn't even spell it right. Yaoi is okay sometimes.. So I take it that is a YES for Zelda and Marth vote._

**Naoki07**: _I know I thought I'd make my own story for those who love MarthxZelda and LinkxZelda. I think Marth might win this. Thankies for the review!  
_  
**XiaoDarkcloud**: _Lol! ;; Thanks for the review, hehe..I don't even know how to respond to it._

**_R&R_**


	4. Authors Note

**_Authors Note  
_****  
Votes:  
**  
**Marth**_6  
_**Link**_4_

* * *

I am really sorry for not writing a chapter at the moment. I am wondering if I should add someone to the romance section. So far there has been some people that mentioned a pairing of RoyxZelda. Should I Roy to the romance?

Yeah I know, Every morning I wake up, get dressed and refreshed, I turn on my computer and write a chapter. Sorry for ruining it for today.

**If you can, Review and give me any idea's about:**

_-->1.Do you like the RoyxZelda pairing and do you encourage it?  
-->2.How is Roy going to get into the Romance party?  
-->3.If you do not like the pairing, give me some idea's for the story, it's very useful._

Guys & Girls, Your idea's are needed muchly because I am running out of idea's! Part of the reason why I wrote an Author's Note is because I do not know what to do with the story, Please, I am serious now, I need your minds opinion!

* * *

**Review Response:**

**XiaoDarkcloud**: _Lmao, xD. Zeldas Teddy Bear has gone missing! looks at the fireplace where a little stuffed animal is being burned Mwuhahhaahahaha_.

**Babygurl278**: _Okay, Thanks! My story is that bad, huh? You only read it cause you were bored. xP, Lol._

**Bishonens**: _I like them both, that's the problem, I can't pick...xP_

**Royal Fanatic**: _Roy & Zelda, It might work, Thanks! gives her a sticker ( :-) ) There's your sticker. ;;_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Super Smash Brothers_**.

**Votes:**  
**Marth**: _8_  
**Link:** _6 _

_I apologize for the Author's Note, I did not know what to right about, suddenly BAM! ideas. Hehe, I am so stupid. sigh Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to see people reading my stories again.

* * *

_

Marth stood up, having drank all his water. He decided it was best he went back to the kingdom for now to get ready for the ball, It won't matter because the Hyrule kingdom and the Altea kingdom were close, that's why it didn't take him long to get their in the first place. He gave Roy a 'stand-up-it's-time-to-go' look and Roy stood up. "We are to be leaving now, I want to make everything perfect for the ball tomorrow, I have to start preparing." Marth said. "Go right ahead, Thank you for accompanying Link and I, It was a pleasure have seen you again." Zelda said with a warm smile. Marth and Roy smiled back, in their own style, not like the freaky smiles you see in movies. Roy waved and ran after Marth as Marth was at the doors.

"That was great having them here with us, don't you think so Link?" Zelda asked Link who looked relieved they were gone.

"Hmm, Oh yes, They are the best." Link lied. "Well, I should head back, I have to go pick up some Milk from the Lon Lon Ranch." Link said as he stood up, giving Zelda a chance to stand up. Once Zelda stood up she nodded and opened her arms for a hug good-bye. They hugged for a moment as Link broke it apart. "Well, So long Zelda, I'll see you at the ball tomorrow!" Link said as he ran off, opening the huge wooden door's with painted black metal designs. "Bye" Zelda yelled as the door's closed.

**_Marth&Roy_**

Roy turned his head to spot a ranch. He eyes lit up and he stopped his horse in front of Marths. "Yes, What is it?" Marth said a little annoyed that Roy had just stopped there.

"Well, I was wondering if we can go to that Ranch" Roy said as he stuck out his arm and pointed to it, "Over There!" He added, matching his movements with his words. Marth sighed and nodded and turned his horse in the direction of the Ranch. Roy had a big smile on his face as he began to follow Marth.

Marth gave another look to the castle which contained the beautiful princess and then headed on forward.  
Riding on, they finally arrived. It didn't take much long since it was just down the hill from the Hyrule castle walls. "Well we are here now." Marth said, dismounting his horse waiting for his friend to do the same. Roy jumped down as they tied their horses upfront.

The door's were wide open so they just walked through them. Marth entered, approaching Malon, for at the time, he thought was just another red-head farm girl but he didn't act rude at any cause. "Excuse me, but I was wondering, What is the best product that this Ranch produces?" He asked looking at the girl who was now blushing. "Y-yes P-prince Marth, R-right th-is way." She said shaking, Not from fear, but from love. Well, not really love, the average small crush. The handsome male followed her, Roy was busy looking at all the horses run about.

**_Link  
_**"Bye!" He shouted back as he ran quickly and swiftly towards his horse. He untied his horse and with-in a second he was on-top and was galloping away. As usual, he gave the guard a stern look and the gate opened, he smiled and rode on. Galloping down the hill, he spotted two horses and slowed down his horse. He arrived shortly. He dismounted his horse and began eye-balling the material on the horse. The saddles were from Altea, It has the Altean gem on the sides.

Link tied up his horse and began running in. He grunted a little having stepped on a rock, cracking his foot. Not anything bad, just a small crack, happens often. **_(A/N: The fun begins, bwuhahaha!)_** Link spotted Roy, again, mesmerized by an animal. He walked towards Roy and tapped him on the shoulder. Roy jumped a little and turned around. "Hey link!" Roy said smiling. "Hey, What are you doing here?" Link said smiling back, trying to hide his anger that Marth had set foot on his territory, again. Link was usually the territorial type, He wasn't as bad as he used to be, but he still was.

Roy took another glance at the horses and than back at Link. "Well, We were on our way home but I saw this Ranch and I thought we could check it out, besides, I'm kind of thirsty, So if they have milk here, Marth is getting it, because I-.." Roy was cut off seeing link run off. Roy blinked a little and shrugged, turning back to the horses.

Link ran towards Marth. He was a little angry but he felt guilty a little running off from Roy, he turned his head and saw Roy looking back at the horses, He looked okay so he guessed it didn't bother him.  
Finally, he spotted Marth and Malon talking. He was holding two glass bottles of Lon Lon Milk. Marth and Malon turned their heads to see Link running towards them. Malon smiled and raised her hand in the air waving at link and shouting, "Hi!" Link ran towards them and stopped. Breathing in some air and catching his breath.

"Hey Malon, Do you have the Milk for the week?" Link said holding out a brown bag of coins. " I collected these on my last journey, I have more of it so don't feel bad, I also put in an extra 5 coins for the Ranches sake" He said kindly. Malon smiled "Thank you so much Link, you are to kind!" She said accepting the coins and giving Link a big hug. Link turned his head to Marth. "So, I bumped into Roy…" Link said weirdly not knowing what to say to him.

"I am just here to get something for Roy and I for the way back home." Marth said. Malon nodded and pointed to a box of filled with Lon Lon Milk, care-fully packed. Link smiled and picked it up, It was easy for him. He was a very strong person but so was Marth. "Well I'll be on my way now." Marth said handing Malon some coins from his pocket. "Thank you from coming to the Lon Lon Ranch, Come again!" Malon shouted and smiled as Marth walked off.

* * *

_HeHe, Yeah I know, Another short chapter. I am going to try to write a long chapter tommorow, But it probably won't be. xP... Thanks for reading!_

**Review Replies**:  
**XiaoDarkcloud: **_Alright! Sound's like a plan. Thanks for reviewing! _

**NightfallAgent**: _OO;; I know I'm going to mess this story up somehow… but alright, I'll keep doing my best… I hope. xP_

**RoyalFanatic:** _Aha! A dance, one simple dance that can bring in romance, -gasp- I rhymed! XiaoDarkcloud: Alright, OO sound's like a plan! Thanks dude..oops.. I am writer, I am not supposed to act stupid in my stories..xP_

**_R&R_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Super Smash Brothers.**  
**Marth: **_9 _  
**Link: **_7_**  
Roy: **_2  
Thanks for reading the story! Enjoy this chapter, It kinda is mostly focused on Link.. So.. OO.. I just didn't know what to do so This is a big ol' chapter of Link, Well.. There is some Marth at the end.. You know. I'll shut up.. R&R_

* * *

Link watched Marth walk off. Watching his every foot step. "Link?" Malon said snapping Link back to reality. Link turned to her and smiled a little. " Well, I'd better get going, Thanks for the milk!" Link said waving and running off. He attached the hooks of the saddle to the box, mounted his horse, and rode off.

Soon Link arrived outside of the Koroki village. He jumped off Eponya and helped her walk through the cave passage. He entered the town, passing the town guard. "Alright. We're here." He said tying up the horse to the side of the wall. He patted the horse and gave him a treat. Link grabbed the box of Milk and headed to the village store. "Here you go straight from the farm" Link said handing the short little shop keeper the box. Seeing the little man couldn't hold it, he grabbed the box and placed it on the table.

"Thanks Old Pal" He joked. Link laughed. "Your welcome well I'd better get back. The smasher tournament has been over for a while but I left some of my stuff there." Link sighed. "My best silver tunic is there and if I want to look good at the ball to get Zelda's Attention, I'd best wear it." Link said running off to his cabin.

When Link reached his tree .. 'home', He climbed up the tall ladder, lifting his upper body up and lifting his knee. He stood up, to tall for the place, so he was kind of tilting his head down. "Well, I guess that's what comes with being the hero.." Link chuckled to himself. He spotted a wooden dresser, opening it up, he looked through the stuff and grabbed a blue amulet. Engraved on the back said, Smasher Transport. Link smiled remembering how he used to use it all the time to get to the lobby after every match.

He pressed the blue crystal and in two seconds link was engulfed with a white light and soon was in the lobby. The smells and visions were familiar. He smiled as he walked off to the side of the room. He opened the door labeled, 'Men/Monster Dorms' He laughed. Walking down the carpeted hall way, He spotted all the names on the door's. He stopped at Marths door. The light seemed to be on. Hmm.. "I couldn't seem to find it at home so it has to be here." Link recognized that voice and opened the door. Seeing Marth standing there, Link growled a little, it was soft enough for him not to hear.

"I seemed to have left my stuff here…" Marth said a little embarrassed. Link only chuckled. He seemed to have been doing that a lot lately… "Your not the only one, I left my stuff here as well." Link said turning his back. He turned back around and began to speak, "Do me a favor, tell Roy I'm sorry about earlier today at the Ranch" Link said walking away. "For what?" Marth said, it seemed to be late, Link didn't hear him.  
Marth only shrugged and continued about his business. **_( A/N In XiaoDarkclouds case, He continued about his 'bidness' hehe.. Sorry for interrupting..)_**

Link walked by more dorm's laughing as he spotted Falco's dorm. The door was painted black and had pictures of arwings and guns stickers on it. But what really amused fox is that the door had a sign above it which read 'No sissy's allowed'. And underneath it was a picture of a gun and a person screaming with a block sign over it. Link stopped reminiscing and walked to the next door, his door. He opened the door to see all his old stuff. Most of it was for smash tournaments and some small matches for fun. He had trophies in the closet at the top shelf.

"Well, My time here has been fun." Link said opening his closet to find different colored tunics, hats, shoes, and all white tights. Link looked through the closets clothes until he found a nice silver one. He smiled and grabbed it along with its accessories. He took out his Ocarina and played Sariahs Melody and ended up in the Koroki Woods. He walked through them, knowing the correct path by heart. In 4 minutes he was out of there and back at the village.

**_Marth_**

"That was awkward.." He though to himself. No one would wear silver. Silver was Zelda's favorite color. He thought Link might wear silver but realized that he might not even have anything silver because he only seemed to wear simple colors. Marth shrugged it off and grabbed himself a silver tuxedo. He was wearing a Tux because Zelda mentioned it. He held the material in his hands. "This will look great." He said as he grabbed a Silver dress cape.

He pressed the blue crystal and transported back to the castle. When he arrived, he ran to his room and started preparing all his stuff for the ball. He smirked, "This is all to perfect" He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Review Replies:**  
**NightfallAgent**: _I can imagine Sailor Moon dancing with Marth and that makes me angry. Thanks for reviewing._

**MissPixel:** _He He I know, I am one of those f-fans.. blushes te-he … OO, Thanks for reviewing!_

**XiaoDarkcloud:** _Alright, OO sound's like a plan! Thanks dude..oops.. I am writer, I am not supposed to act stupid in my stories..xP_

**Bishonens**: _Good choice! Muhahahahahaha! Evil Laugh with me, Muhahahahahahaha! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing._

**_R&R_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Super Smash Brothers._**  
**Marth: **_9 _  
**Link: **_7_**  
Roy:**_ 2_

_Sorry this chapter stinks. I have a lot of stuff on my mind and it a little aggrivating. Oh well.. Enjoy and remember to REVIEW! hehe. Just to let you people know.. It is the day of the ball. _

_

* * *

_Roy decided to go to the ball with what he always wears, It was a good choice, it looked great. Roy smiled to himself, looking in the mirror. "I'm going to look great!" Roy complimented himself. He laughed at himself, letting his childish side take-over by making funny faces in the mirror. Suddenly, the door swung open and startling Roy a bit, causing the man to laugh. It was Marth. Marth was all dressed up in his silver tuxedo, Sprayed with only the finest fragrances for men. Marth smiled at Roy extending his hand out. "Come on we should start getting our arrival carriage ready." Marth said in a sure tone. 

Images of Zelda smiling appeared in Roy's head. Roy began to blush as he felt his heart race. "What is this, … What is this feeling?" Roy said softly out loud. Marth, having heard him, gave off a weird face. "Excuse me?" Marth said politely. Roy blushed a little, "No, It was nothing, It was just me" Roy said calmly. Marth only shrugged to answer him. "Whatever you say pal" Marth said stretching arm's up. Roy continued blushing a little, thinking more and more about Zelda. "Why Now, Why Me?" He though to himself.

**_Link_**

Link ran to the mirror water's and looked at himself. "This silver tunic ain't that bad." Link said checking himself out. He laughed and began fixing it up. "Well, Maybe I should go groom Eponya, So when we ride it, she can look awesome too." Link said to himself. He walked off towards Eponya, who wasn't that far away. He grabbed a little brush that was in a basket attached to the store and began brushing all the dirt off of her. When all of the dirt was brushed off, Amazingly, he didn't have any on him. He smelled a little of horse but that's nothing a little perfume can't fix as he ran towards the shop.

Within 4 minutes, Link walked out of the store, holding a bottle of man's perfume. He grabbed the top of it, Pressing it in letting two batches of perfume spray out. "Ah, this stuff is strong. I didn't even need a lot." He said putting the spray into a pocket at the side of Eponya. "Alright time to go" Link said leading Eponya through the tunnel and across the strong, wooden bridge. Once they got out of the tunnel, Link jumped on Eponya and starting off as a trot and leading into a canter and then into a gallop. It wasn't a full gallop just yet but he wanted to take it slow at first so he didn't arrive to early.

**_Marth & Roy_**

"Come on, It's time to get a move on or we are going to be late!" Marth shouted down the corridor. Roy was walking but upon hearing the 'we are going to be late!' part of it, he starting running. Roy reached Marth in 12 seconds and they both started running off to the carriage. Marth, being faster than Roy, got to the door first. He pushed the big door's open and held it open for Roy, being the gentleman he is. Roy said a quick 'Thanks!' as he kept running, Marth ran after to him, letting the door's close slowly.

"To the ball!" Roy said in a stupid matter to the horse leader. The man just laughed and said, "As you wish." Once the carriage starting moving Marth turned his head to look out the window. "This is going to be great" He said to himself. Roy was busy doing the same thing but just thinking about what it's going to be like, he'd never been to the Hyrule ball before.

**_Link_**

Letting out a sigh Link turned his gallop into a trot, seeing as he arrived. Like usual he gave the guard a look at the earring and the guard let him in. He let out a small laugh and did the usual routine. Once he finished tying up the horse he ran to the door, knocking at it with his fists. (A/N: ……. Fists of FURY!) A servant came and opened the door waiting for Link to show him his invitation. "Right here." Link said lifted up the scroll and handing it to the servant. "Come on in" He said emotionless. Link didn't respond, he just ran in.

* * *

_**Ugh!** Another short chapter, forgive me!_

**_Review Replies:_**  
**MissPixel:** _Dun Dun Dun.. SILVER! Muhahahahahahaha!_

**Bishonens:** _HeHe! Muhahaha!_

**_R&R_**


	8. Bad News

**Dear Readers,**

_I am afraid I must end the story. I will continue to the next chapter in 3 weeks or whenever i'm settled in the new home._

_I am moving to a different state so that's why it is kind of hard for me to keep the chapters going._

_If anyone want's to make a copy of this story, go right ahead. I think it is nice to keep stories going._

_Sincerlly,_

**RedRose722**

_Ps. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews._

**Best Reviewers:**

_XiaoDarkcloud_

_MissPixel_

_RoyalFanatic_

_Bishonens_

NightfallAgent

Reyairia

**Thank's again.  
/3**


End file.
